Hold On
by YanksLuver
Summary: Patrick learns the truth about what’s going on with Robin and Nikolas and confronts her.


**Title**: Hold On  
**Author**: Steph   
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Drama/Romance  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.   
**Spoilers**: Upcoming spoilers  
**Summary**: Patrick learns the truth about what's going on with Robin and Nikolas and confronts her.

**Note**: So, I've been hearing that Patrick is going to be learning the truth about Robin/Nik's relationship soon. I'm not sure exactly how this is going to happen, but this is what popped into my head from what I've been hearing. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**--- Hold On: Part 1/1---**

Patrick stood at the nurses' station, pretending to make notes on a chart, but secretly watching Robin speak to the lab technician, Kavi.

There were many things that bothered Patrick about Robin's sudden new living arrangement and relationship with Nikolas. But what bothered him the most was the timing of it. Robin was having Kavi run tests on Nikolas' blood for unknown reasons. Could it be pure coincidence that Nikolas' needed Robin's medical assistance at the same time this relationship began? Something just didn't seem right about it. 

Patrick watched as Robin moved away from Kavi and headed to the nurses' station. He snapped his head downward and tried to focus on the chart in front of him. Robin picked up a patient's chart and began to read through it. After a few long moments, Patrick finally sighed and dropped his pen down on the counter, as he turned to her.

"Why is Kavi running tests on Nikolas' blood?"

Robin looked up at him for a moment, then returned her attention to her chart. "That's confidential, Patrick. You're not his doctor."

"Neither are you. In order to be his doctor, you would have to be treating him for something."

Robin picked up the chart. "I don't have time for this. I have a consult."

She moved to leave the station, but Patrick gently grabbed her by the elbow, turning her back around to face him. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out."

Robin's eyes widened. "Nothing is going on."

"So you just expect me to believe that it's pure coincidence that Nikolas needs you to run these mysterious tests on his blood at the same time you two suddenly move in together and develop a romance."

"The two are completely unrelated," she replied, lowering her eyes.

Patrick shook his head, a bitter grin on his lips. "You'd think you'd be better at it."

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion. "Better at what?"

"Lying," he stated sharply. "After all, you are the offspring of spies."

Robin stared at him for a moment, then watched as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall. She sighed and squeezed her eyes closed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose.

---

Patrick stood in the shadows on the docks, his eyes moving to Robin as she approached. She stood at the edge, awaiting the launch.

This was the dock she had taken him to after he had been exposed to HIV. He still remembered how comforted he felt having her by his side. She told him the truth, but still managed to give him hope. He realized later that it was in those moments that he knew he could trust her with his heart. Could he have really been that wrong about her?

The launch arrived and Robin boarded. Patrick crept forward, the darkness affording him camouflage. Silently, he boarded the launch and crouched down behind some safety gear, so as to be out of sight. 

The trip seemed faster than Patrick remembered it. The boat docked and Patrick saw the driver and Robin disembark. He waited a few minutes until they were a safe distance away, then exited the boat.

Patrick stayed close to the building, hiding in the shadows of its massive structure. He moved to what he believed to be the servants' entrance and waited patiently. Ten minutes passed, but the door finally opened and a young man emerged carrying a bag of trash. Patrick caught the door before it closed and then quietly slipped in. He found himself in a butler's pantry which led into the kitchen. The kitchen was vacant and Patrick quickly crossed it to a hallway. He followed a series of winding hallways until he reached the parlor. When he heard voices, he stopped abruptly in his tracks. Peeking around the corner, he spotted Robin and Nikolas sitting on the couch.

"You don't know him," Robin said. "He's not going to let it go. When Patrick's determined, he won't let anything stop him."

Nikolas sighed. "You need to convince him it's nothing, Robin. Or make up some plausible reason that he'll buy. We can't afford to have him digging around."

Patrick's brow furrowed at the odd conversation.

Just then, Craig entered the room. "Ah, if it isn't the lovebirds."

Patrick eyed the man, finding him strangely familiar, but certain he had never met him before. 

Robin let out a groan and rolled her eyes, abruptly standing. "I'm going to bed."

She attempted to walk past Craig, but he roughly grabbed her arm, turning her towards him. Patrick's fists clenched and he took a step forward, before catching himself.

"Let go of me!" Robin said, wrestling her arm free from his grip.

"I don't remember dismissing you. We have some things to discuss. Sit down." Robin stared defiantly at Craig, not moving a muscle. "I said sit down!"

Patrick felt himself jump at his tone, but Robin's only reaction was to walk past him and resume her position beside Nikolas.

Craig smiled in satisfaction. "That's a good little girl." He paused and then rubbed his hands together. "Now, onto our business. It is time for you and Nikolas to take your love affair public. The MetroCourt is having it's Grand Reopening tomorrow night and I think this would be the perfect time to have your coming out party. After all, that is where this whole thing started for you two, isn't it?"

Patrick's eyes narrowed. Who the hell was this man and what was going on?

Robin shook her head. "Absolutely not. Look, we've done as you asked. The people we love now believe we are involved in a relationship. We've hurt them enough. I refuse to rub salt in their wounds by publicly throwing our faux romance in their faces."

Patrick's mouth dropped open at her statement, but relief washed over him. It wasn't real. It was all a charade. He hadn't lost Robin. He had questioned every moment they had shared, everything they had said to each other since the hostage crisis. He had wondered if she ever truly loved him. But now he knew the truth.

Craig let out a breath. "Need I remind you what is at stake if you refuse me? I will withhold the counteragent keeping Nikolas alive. And then I will go find your brokenhearted love and put a bullet in his already shattered heart."

Patrick dropped his head, as the rest of the pieces began to fall into place. This man, whoever he was, had forced them into this in order to save Nikolas' life and protect Patrick's.

Robin jumped up from her seat, her face growing red with anger "Stop it! Stop threatening Patrick's life. I will do what you want, just stop it. I can't bear to hear it again."

Craig chuckled softly. "That was quite dramatic. Why can't you put that type of effort and passion into your love affair with the prince?"

Nikolas rubbed at his face tiredly. "Wasn't it enough that you nearly killed her in that lobby? Why do you insist on torturing her?"

Patrick's eyes widened and it was then that he realized why the man had seemed familiar to him. He had taken the MetroCourt hostage. He had shot Robin. He had been the one Patrick negotiated with in order to save Robin's life.

It took all of Patrick's strength not to blow his cover by rushing forward and wrapping his hands around the bastard's throat.

Craig sighed heavily. "Must we go over this again? I told you. I find Robin to be endlessly entertaining."

Robin dropped her head and brushed past Craig, exiting the room.

Craig looked at Nikolas and nodded at the door. "See? Quite a dramatic exit, don't you agree?"

Patrick simply stared at the man, feeling an anger and hatred inside of him that he had never before experienced.

---

The next day, Patrick's eyes followed Robin as she exited the nurses' station and walked down the hallway. He followed, watching her enter a supply closet. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, placing his hand on the doorknob and entering behind her. Robin turned around at the sound of him entering, her expression registering surprise.

But she never got the chance to say anything because Patrick wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, pressing her up against the door and pinning her body with his. Patrick's lips crashed into Robin's before she could react. He drank her in, reveling in the feel of her mouth on his, savoring the taste of her. It didn't take more than a second for Robin to respond, digging her fingernails into his back and grinding her body up against his.

After a few long moments, Patrick abruptly pulled back. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed, as he breathed, "God, I've missed you."

Robin's eyes flew open and she swallowed hard, as she tried to steady her racing heart. She had missed him more than words could even express, more than she thought possible. She had missed everything about him. The way he looked at her, the way his touch made her feel, the way he smelled.

She wanted nothing more than to hold him and never let him go, but she knew that wasn't an option.

She forced herself to shake her head. "Patrick."

He met her gaze and then whispered, "I know."

Robin's brow creased. "Know what?"

"The truth," he stated simply, looking her directly in the eye.

Robin felt her mouth involuntarily drop open. She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't have time for this. I have to get back to work."

She put her hand on the doorknob and made a move to leave, but Patrick placed his hand over hers, stopping her movement. Robin felt her arm tingle from his gentle touch.

"You can stop pretending now," he said.

Robin turned her eyes up to him, realizing from his tone that he really did know the truth. She was simultaneously relieved and frightened for him.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"After our talk about Nikolas' blood tests yesterday, I followed you to Wyndemere. I heard the whole exchange between you and Nikolas and that son of a bitch who shot you."

"Mr. Craig," Robin stated.

Patrick nodded. "I heard the whole thing. I know the truth. I know he forced you to pretend to have a relationship with Nikolas." Patrick dropped his eyes. "And I know he threatened me to get you to comply."

Robin felt the air leave her lungs and tears spring to her eyes. "He would say the most awful things. About putting a bullet at the base of your brain and paralyzing you. I knew he would do it, too. He shot me and I knew he would kill you. He makes good on his threats."

Patrick pulled her to him and she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She missed the comfort his embrace gave her, the warmth of his body close to hers.

Robin stepped away, wiping at her face with her fingertips. "I am so sorry, Patrick. I hated lying to you. I hated hurting you. All I wanted to do was tell you the truth. Every time I saw you, saw how angry and in pain you were, I wanted to scream that I loved you. But I couldn't risk it."

Patrick nodded, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I know."

Robin met his eyes and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul and that's never going to change. I hate that I ever made you doubt that."

Patrick ran a hand across his mouth. "And I hate that I gave up on you, on us. I was so hurt that I couldn't see how something just wasn't right. I should have known. I should have believed in you and your love for me. I should have believed in us."

Robin shook her head. "I don't blame you. I moved in with Nikolas, pushed you away, and told you and Emily that Nikolas and I had developed deeper feelings. What were you supposed to believe?"

Patrick sighed heavily. "Emily wouldn't believe it and she had every reason to after what Nikolas did to her before. She wouldn't give up on him, give up on them."

Robin tilted her head. "You were only trying to protect your heart. I guess it would have hurt more to hold on."

Patrick swallowed hard, blinking back tears. "I questioned everything we ever said to each other, every moment we ever shared. I wondered if any of it had been real. If you had ever really loved me. I should have trusted in you and what we have, Robin."

"Patrick, I think I would have done the same thing in your situation," Robin said softly.

Patrick let out a breath, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I had lost you forever. I started telling myself that I knew this would happen eventually if I let myself fall in love. I'd almost lost you in that lobby and now I had lost you in a totally unexpected way. I figured I deserved it for letting my guard down and doing the one thing I swore I would never do."

Robin squeezed her eyes closed. "I can't stand that I made you feel that way." She slowly opened her eyes and met his. "It took you so long to open up to me and trust me and I threw it all away."

"Because you had no choice, Robin."

Robin stared at him for a long moment, before asking quietly. "Will you ever be able to trust me again?"

A smile curled his lips. "I trust you with my heart and my life."

Robin felt tears of joy spring to her eyes. "Oh, thank God," she breathed. She then met his eyes. "I didn't think it would matter. I didn't think it would matter what my reasons had been. I thought the damage I had inflicted on you, on us, would be too great and we wouldn't be able to regain what we had."

Patrick shook his head. "I love you more than anything in this world, Robin. And I am grateful for what you did to protect me. What Craig forced you to do has nothing to do with the real us, with our relationship."

"You're amazing," she whispered.

Patrick smiled, then tilted his head as he looked at her. "How did you first get involved in this whole thing anyway?"

Robin dropped her eyes to the ground. "I went to Wyndemere to rent a room from Nikolas."

Patrick took a step back, hurt flashing in his eyes. "So you really did want to move in with him?"

Robin raised her eyes up to his. "I wasn't thinking straight. I was upset after our argument and I wanted to find some place to live right away. For some reason, I thought of Nikolas. It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't think it through. I also thought Emily was still living there. I know if I had spoken to Nikolas he would have helped me see it was the wrong decision, but I never got the chance. Craig got to me first."

Patrick let out a breath. "And he threatened me to get you to go along with him."

"He threatened you and Nikolas. He had given Nikolas poison in order to force him to help him secure a new identity. He threatened to withhold the counteragent from him. He wanted me to monitor Nikolas' condition."

"You've been testing Nikolas' blood to try to see if you can find out what the poison is and develop your own counteragent."

Robin nodded. "Yes." She paused and then shook her head, fear filling her eyes. "Patrick, Craig can never find out that you know the truth. He won't hesitate to kill you if he even suspects that you know. Nothing can change between us. We have to keep pretending."

Patrick shook his head. "I can't do it, Robin. It's been killing me to be away from you. I don't think I can stand it another minute. And to see you with Nikolas, hear you talk about him? Even knowing it's all a ruse now, I don't think I can bear it."

"Listen to me," Robin said, looking him directly in the eye. "You don't have a choice. We don't have a choice. I won't risk your life, Patrick. Not for anything."

Patrick sighed heavily. "Isn't there any way to fight him?"

"Nikolas and I are trying to come up with something. But until we do, we have no choice but to comply with his demands."

Patrick met her eyes and then brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "These last weeks have been some of the worst of my life. I would lie in bed at night and just stare up at the ceiling, wishing I was holding you in my arms. I couldn't understand how everything could have gone so wrong. I couldn't understand how we could have been so happy and in love, and how it could have all just disappeared so suddenly."

Robin nodded. "I know what you mean. I've been lying in this big, empty bed in this cold, unfamiliar room and all I've wanted is to be in your arms. I've dreamt about it every night." A smile crossed Robin's lips. "Something good has come from this though."

Patrick's brow furrowed curiously. "Please, enlighten me."

Robin stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers, as she met his gaze. "I know I want to live with you. I want it more than anything."

Patrick fought the smile that threatened to overtake his countenance. "I thought you weren't ready. I thought you felt we weren't ready. You said it could ruin our relationship."

Robin nodded. "I thought I could end up losing you and that's what I wanted to avoid more than anything. But I ended up pushing you farther away than ever and it led to this whole thing. My fears and doubts led to me losing you anyway, Patrick."

"You never really lost me."

Robin shook her head. "No, but I got a chance to experience what it felt like. I had never felt so alone. All I wanted was for you to take me in your arms and never let me go. When this is all over, I don't want to waste anymore time. I don't want to spend another night away from you. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life, Patrick."

Patrick leaned down and captured her lips again. When they parted, he offered her a smile. "When this is all over, I'm never letting you go again."

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. She placed her head against his chest and felt the familiar, comforting weight of his chin resting on her head. 

Neither wanted to let go, but with heavy sighs they realized they had no choice. Slowly, reluctantly, they broke contact with one another.

Robin looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied softly, as he swiped at a tear in the corner of his eye. 

Robin reached out and took his hands in hers again, needing to feel him one last time. "This will all be over soon. And then nothing will ever stop us from being together again. Just hold on."

Patrick nodded and then leaned down to give her one last kiss. When he pulled back, he felt her hands slowly slip from his. She offered him one last look, her tears nearly spilling forth, before opening the door and exiting.

Patrick leaned his forehead against the door, squeezing his eyes closed. He already missed her.

Robin pressed her back up against the other side of the door, shutting her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She brought her fingers up and ran them across her lips, the taste of him lingering.

They both had only one thought: Hold on. Hold on until they can hold each other again.

**--------------------------------------------------------THE END-----------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.


End file.
